James, the theif
by zumanity ringmaster
Summary: why did james potter really save severus? i dont own harry potter, if i did, draco would be all mine,- cocky and arrogant he need to be punished


7th year Lily Evans of Gryfindor barreled down the halls of Hogwarts, down one set of stairs, up another, finally leaping over the banister because going down the stairs the normal way was too slow. Her ankle made a nasty crunching sound, like a crisp potato chip that was just bitten into. Lily ignored, it and kept running.

"Potter! Potter! Fuck you, Potter turn around! Oh, fuck this!" She whipped out her wand while still running, pointing it at James Potter "Impedimenta!"

James suddenly slowed down, moving as though through jell-o. Lily caught up to him. She bent over gasping, "Potter, you bloody fucking idiot, didn't you hear me?"

"Oh, but Lily, I wanted you to say my name." James smirked at her.

Lily gave him a dirty look, "James, then. I need to talk to you." She was bent over gasping, trying to catch her breath.

James smiled at her, "Well of course. What is it, beautiful?"

"I know about Sirius's plan to get Sev bitten." Lily said looking James straight in the eyes. "I want you to stop it."

"Oh, but Lily, Lily, what do I get out of it? I don't see a reason for me to save, that slimy greasy motherfucking git."

"James! Don't talk about my lover like that!" Lily was furious.

"Fine," James was about to turn away but Lily called out to him.

"James, please. I'll do anything to save him. Please. Tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it." Lily was pale from the pain in her ankle, and from her fear for Severus Snape- the man she loved.

James Potter turned to her and said, "All right then, be my girlfriend until I let you go. You can't say no to anything that I want. If I want to rip off your robes and expose your tits and pussy to the school in this hallway before I kiss you senseless, you agree and rip them off for me. If I want you to let me suck firewhiskey off your nipples, you will go and get me the best Ogden's and meet me in my bed. If I want you to sit in my lap in the Great Hall during meals, you sit in my lap and rub against me and make me hard. Got it?"

Lily's eyes were full of tears. But she nodded her head. If it would save Severus, then she would sell her body to You-Know-Who. James smiled. "Good. Any questions?"

"May I kiss Sev good bye?" Lily was about to cry, one tear clinging to her lower lashes ready to fall.

"I suppose if you must." James suddenly turned to her, and put a necklace around her neck. It was beautiful, a small ruby with the gold lion of Godric Gryfindor on the topmost, biggest facet. "This will make sure you do as I say."

James kissed her cheek. "I love you, Lily. This is for your own good you know." He turned and walked away. Lily collapsed, the weight of what she had done proving to be too much for her to bear; as well as her broken ankle being unable to support her weight anymore.

Lily just sat there, near the entrance to Hogwarts. Her silent tears running down her face, she would not give James the pleasure of hearing her scream her pain to the heavens. She put her head in her hands. Why, oh god fucking why, hadn't she gone to Dumbledore first instead of James? Instead of being magically bound to James Adam Potter with a broken ankle, she could be with Sev in one of the potions dungeons- making love to each other.

Lily lay there, unable to find the will to move. She saw that the Slytherins were coming up from their N.E.W.T Herbology. Lucius Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle stepped on her as they walked into Hogwarts on their way to dinner. Sev was the last one to come, he had been talking to Professor Mikail, about the homework.

When he saw Lily lying there, he rushed to her. "My Flower, are you alright? What happened to you?"

Lily smiled weakly, "I think I broke my ankle, that's why I'm crying."

Severus looked skeptical, he had seen this girl with serious burns from potion making and never batting an eye, only working with the singular goal of getting the potion done. But none the less, he picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey had Lily fixed up in less than a minute, but she wouldn't let Lily out of the hospital wing since Lily had done an insane amount of damage by running on the bad ankle post-break. Sev sat at Lily's side, holding her hand.

Lily turned to him, "Sev, do you trust me?"

Sev looked confused. "With my life, why?"

Lily fiddled with the promise ring that Sev had given her, it was just a plain simple silver band- a spoon ring that he had made himself for her. "Sev, everything I do is to keep you safe, and happy. I want you to know that no matter what you see, no matter what I do- I love you more than anything. I would give up my magic for you, my life for you. I love you."

"I love you too, my delicate little flower." Sev leaned forward and the two star struck lovers shared their last kiss. It was soft and gentle yet it said everything that needed to be said. It said 'I love you, goodbye.'

Lily moved so their foreheads touched. "Goodbye, does not mean forever, it just means for now. You have to trust me, and you have to leave, break up with me. It's not forever, wait for me. I'll come back to you."

Sev nodded and kissed her one last time, before leaving. He didn't understand the why, but he understood that Lily would come back. He would love Lily forever.

~~~~~~~Almost 2 years later~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape was destroying Dumbledore's office. The Order said they would keep her safe! If he became an agent for the Order at great risk to himself, they would keep her safe! But she wasn't safe, she was dead. Betrayed by that dirty, low, cock sucking, ass fucking, apeshit rat- Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore watched sadly as Severus went on his destructive rampage, watching as his spindly legged tables were blown to bits and the silver instruments became lumps of melted metal.

"Severus, as hard as it may seem, Lily is dead. She left a letter for you. She put it in my keeping to give you when the time was right." Dumbledore handed him the letter. Severus took the letter and stormed out.

Severus went down to their special spot by the lake, where they had been together for their first time, and many times after. He wiped away his tears and started to read.

_My dearest most beloved Sev,_

_If you are reading this, one of two things has happened- either I am dead or you are about to see a very special boy enter Hogwarts. I'm sure you will recognize him right away, the black hair , the green eyes. Yes, you will have seen Harry Potter, our child. _

_Yes, Sev, I said our. I think that I should explain. Do remember that dare Sirius Black gave you when we were in 7__th__ year? Well, I found out and ran to beg James to stop it. He did on the condition I became his girlfriend until he deemed to release me. I did to keep you safe for if you had followed through, you would have been bitten and destroyed by a werewolf. I did it to save you._

_After you left me in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey came over to say that I was pregnant, she had noticed when she was doing the charm to heal my ankle. The little baby boy had barely been conceived so I knew that if I seduced James Potter, then all would be well. _

_But a man needs to know when he is a father, and that his son is being raised by another under another's name. Harry is very adorable he has your black hair, and my green eyes. I can see you in his face. He has my nose but the rest is all you. I'm sorry Sev, please don't hate me, because I will always love you. No matter what the circumstances of you reading this letter, I must say- Sev, darling if I do not see you again in this life, I will see you on the other side of the veil. Goodbyes are never forever._

_Love,_

_Your delicate Lily flower_

Severus howled in pain. He would never forgive the Marauders for taking Lily, and his son from him.


End file.
